board8fandomcom-20200216-history
User of the Year 2008
User of the Year 2008 was Board 8's sixth annual UotY competition, hosted by Smurf. However, Smurf was forced to step down as host in the middle of the season due to an increased college workload. Ngamer took over and ran the Contest through to completion, with help from Carvey. Totally Awesome Complete Stats Carvey and Ngamer created spreadsheets to track votes throughout the UotY. Check them out to see who anti-voted who, or to view cool "extra" stats for every match. * Round One | R1 Results Only * Round Two * Round Three * Round Four * Round Five * Round Six * Round Seven * Final Round User of the Year 2008 Standings 1. Ngamer64 2. FFDragon 3. Ed Bellis 4. ExThaNemesis 5. yoblazer33 6. KleenexTissue50 7. transience 8. DpObliVion 9. War13104 10. X_Dante_X 11. Crono801 12. neonreaper 13. Heroic Palmer 14. Janus5000 15. Mega Mana 16. Forceful Dragon 17. Shadow Ryoko 18. stingers135 19. WiggumFan267 20. th3l3fty 21. raytan7585 22. Sir Chris 23. Tom Bombadil 24. Shake 25. Smurf 26. ff6man 27. Crimson Ocean 27. Eeeevil Overlord 29. Agasonex 30. Karma Hunter 31. Aeon Azuran 32. BIGPUN9999 33. Steiner 34. SHINE GET 64 35. Applekidjosh 36. cokes311 37. DSRage 38. Elite Hunter 39. Heroic Mario 40. Swift 41. TurnTurnTurn 41. CycloReaper 43. Shaduln 44. SBell0105 45. StifledSilence 46. WVI 47. yazzy14 48. Explicit Content 49. Heroic Metool 50. linkhatesganon 51. Do not even ask 52. TheCruelAngel 53. XxSoulxX 54. amyvitality66 54. SemiFinal vs Belarus 56. AerisDS 57. the icon ownz all 57. Princess Anri 59. Mumei 60. Sess 61. sonicblastpunch 62. Amazing Telephone 62. Harmonica 62. Lady Ashe 65. TheLastOblesik 65. Ayvuir 67. HaRRicH 68. Mooglekupo141 69. TheKnightOfNee 70. ZenofThunder 71. SlightlyEroticPigeon 72. ScorpionX3 73. Luis_Sera89 73. Procrastinater 75. BBallman7 76. FigureOfSpeech 77. IhatethisCPU 78. xXSabin FigaroXx 79. Inviso 80. magicians magic hat 81. JayLv99 82. UltimaterializerX 83. ShatteredElysium 84. pikaness 85. TheRealosix 86. Whit3_Rabb1t 87. GuessMyUserName 88. Zylo the wolf 89. The Utility Man 90. AlecTrevelyan006 90. meisnewbie 92. Drakeryn 92. Funkadelict 92. GrapefruitKing 92. Luster Soldier 92. MegatokyoEd 97. Alanna82 98. Xcarvengerx 99. MajinZidane 100. Redtooth 101. Lopen 101. TheRock1525 103. ad00 104. satai_delenn 104. ThisIsAnOddName 106. Pats_Dynasty 106. Rocktillery 108. starcow 109. SensiShadeSlaye 109. Tombs 111. Seginustemple 112. Alex Shelley 112. HanOfTheNekos 114. chocoboslayer 115. FAHtastic 116. Warning_crazy 117. MaxedOutRyu 118. Kosmo Trainer 119. ActJef1077 120. mr wednesday 121. SonicTheLegend 121. Twilight the Fox 123. Gaddswell 123. Rikku Almighty 125. Angsty Lou 125. Shaggy 127. charmander6000 128. Delseban 128. kbmusiclover 128. RX7InfinitiIII 131. PepsiPlunge 132. Blitztrugg 133. SF_Clowns 134. Ry Senkari 135. LinkLegend27 136. Enohp 137. Leebo86 138. The Dealer 139. The Beginning 140. Mr Igloo Bob 141. lihlih 142. LiselTestify 143. ChocoTuar 144. Jack White 145. snowcampsoldier 146. GANON1025 147. Adept of Aiur 147. SilverNightmareX7 149. HeroicTronBonne 150. thekitchensink 151. MrSmartGuy 152. Curt 153. Tai 154. Darkside Thardus 155. Xenobi 156. pxlated 157. MyWorldisSquare 158. Minipoooot 159. Xtremeblur 160. KommunistKoala 161. Yonex 161. Pasiderva 161. kawaiifan 164. kirbyjump 165. silverkiller 166. Lagoona 167. SpikeDragon 168. RayDyn 168. SmartMuffin 168. Ragnarok Skies 168. Vlado 172. Lettuce Kefka 173. cro_ 173. Forsaken 175. ChaosTony 176. azazel22 176. Mershiness 178. WhakkoJacko 178. Zachnorn 180. supdawg 180. rammtay 182. Ginhyun 182. nintendogirl1 184. mammerjammer 185. Repus 186. Mrstillsmokin 187. The Albion Hero 187. meche313 189. mccheyne 190. andymancan1 191. Andel 191. Strife2 193. Gr8CyberMonkey 194. SuperSmash Master 194. Rodri316 196. kungfuanyone 197. kenrmcha 198. HoratioQHornblower 199. SenorHouseMouse 199. jonthomson 201. Mmxcalibur 202. Turbo Kirby 203. Demon HunterX 204. hochiminch 205. Pokalicious 206. modestmouserock 207. kdheaven 208. hockeydude15 209. Icyblaze2287 210. Blackshark_24 211. stripey 212. teesa 213. SSJ3 Popo 214. Kyle Bowen 215. oloiver 216. EEric 217. Nick Kazama 218. ymihere387 219. WalrusJump 220. RacinHalo Results Final Round 8 - Ngamer64 -1 - FFDragon -7 - Ed Bellis Round Seven 119 (23.24%) - Ngamer64 108 (21.09%) - Ed Bellis 98 (19.14%) - FFDragon --- 94 (18.36%) - ExThaNemesis 93 (18.16%) - yoblazer33 Round Six (49.91%) 529 - transience (50.09%) 531 - Ed Bellis --- (51.34%) 880 - ExThaNemesis (48.66%) 834 - KleenexTissue50 --- (52.66%) 475 - yoblazer33 (47.34%) 427 - War13104 --- (55.56%) 495 - FFDragon (44.44%) 396 - X_Dante_X --- (47.73%) 474 - DpOblivion (52.27%) 519 - Ngamer64 Round Five Group A - Day One 12 - ExThaNemesis (immuned) 11 - Ed Bellis 5 - KleenexTissue50 3 - Heroic Palmer -2 - X_Dante_X -2 - War13104 -8 - DpOblivion -19 - Forceful Dragon (booted) Group B - Day One 10 - transience (immuned) 8 - FFDragon 1 - Ngamer64 0 - yoblazer33 -1 - Crono801 -2 - neonreaper -6 - Janus5000 -10 - Mega Mana (booted) Group A - Day Two 11 - Ed Bellis (immuned) 6 - KleenexTissue50 -1 - DpOblivion -5 - X_Dante_X -5 - War13104 -6 - Heroic Palmer Group B - Day Two 9 - yoblazer33 (immuned) 8 - FFDragon 0 - Ngamer64 -4 - neonreaper -5 - Crono801 -8 - Janus5000 (booted) Combined Group - Day Three 11 - FFDragon (immuned) 7 - KleenexTissue50 1 - DpOblivion 1 - Ngamer64 -4 - War13104 -4 - X_Dante_X -4 - Crono801 -8 - neonreaper (booted) Combined Group - Day Four 5 - KleenexTissue50 (immuned) 2 - War13104 (immuned) 2 - Ngamer64(immuned) 1 - X_Dante_X (immuned) -4 - DpOblivion (immuned) -6 - Crono801 (booted) Round Four Group Think 537 (31.78%) - transience 438 (25.92%) - Mega Mana 395 (23.37%) - Tom Bombadil 320 (18.93%) - Aeon Azuran Group Therapy 542 (32.26%) - ExThaNemesis 417 (24.82%) - Janus5000 371 (22.08%) - ff6man 350 (20.83%) - Agasonex Group Hug 543 (32.13%) - Ed Bellis 471 (27.87%) - Ngamer64 367 (21.72%) - Crimson Ocean 309 (18.28%) - BIGPUN9999 Group Sex 484 (28.47%) - yoblazer33 439 (25.82%) - Heroic Palmer 438 (25.76%) - Wiggumfan267 339 (19.94%) - Karma Hunter Group Grope 544 (29.41%) - Crono801 483 (26.11%) - neonreaper 456 (24.65%) - stingers 367 (19.84%) - Eeeevil Overlord Interest Group 517 (28.25%) - KleenexTissue50 463 (25.30%) - DpOblivion 429 (23.44%) - th3l3fty 421 (23.01%) - raytan7585 Musical Group 615 (33.06%) - FFDragon 446 (23.98%) - X_Dante_X 405 (21.77%) - Sir Chris 394 (21.18%) - Shake Groupies 499 (27.08%) - War13104 480 (26.04%) - Forceful Dragon 472 (25.61%) - Shadow Ryoko 392 (21.27%) - Smurf Round Three Rite Aid Division 551 - Shadow Ryoko 454 - Karma Hunter 436 - Shake 415 - Crimson Ocean --- 407 - TurnTurnTurn 404 - Shaduln 388 - WVI 378 - Heroic Metool 377 - linkhatesganon 370 - Do not even ask Shark Division 493 - raytan7585 481 - th3l3fty 458 - Sir Chris 450 - WiggumFan267 --- 448 - Steiner 447 - SHINE GET 64 428 - DSRage 424 - Heroic Mario 423 - Swift 348 - Sess Crusty Old Man Division 496 - neonreaper 466 - X_Dante_X 458 - yoblazer33 454 - Janus5000 --- 438 - Applekidjosh 431 - cokes311 425 - Elite Hunter 384 - Explicit Content 345 - sonicblastpunch 338 - Harmonica Hammer Division 466 - Stingers135 432 - Eeeevil Overlord 418 - Aeon Azuran 413 - BIGPUN9999 --- 407 - CycloReaper 403 - SBell0105 399 - StifledSilence 385 - yazzy14 354 - Mumei 338 - Amazing Telephone Mikuru Division 448 - War13104 435 - Ngamer64 428 - Mega Mana 369 - TheCruelAngel --- 366 - XxSoulxX 365 - amyvitality66 365 - SemiFinal vs Belarus 360 - AerisDS 357 - the icon ownz all 357 - Princess Anri Fishy Stick Division 358 - Dp0blivion 351 - Forceful Dragon 321 - Agasonex 320 - Mooglekupo141 --- 317 - TheKnightOfNee 316 - ZenofThunder 315 - Slightlyeroticpigeon 292 - BBallman7 257 - FigureOfSpeech 233 - IhatethisCPU Farewell Division 440 - Smurf 363 - Tom Bombadil 340 - ff6man 338 - Lady Ashe --- 333 - TheLastOblesik 333 - Ayvuir 325 - HaRRicH 297 - ScorpionX3 293 - Luis_Sera89 293 - Procrastinater Round Two GangBellis Division 319 - Ed Bellis 81 - HeroicTronBonne --- 254 - War13104 146 - HanOfTheNekos --- 262 - XxSoulxX 133 - mr wednesday --- 212 - CycloReaper 183 - UltimaterializerX --- 158 - TheRock1525 237 - Agasonex --- 170 - Luster Soldier 230 - Crimson Ocean --- 144 - FAHtastic 256 - Elite Hunter Oral Treat Division 320 - th3l3fty 115 - LinkLegend27 --- 256 - Swift 179 - pikaness --- 288 - Harmonica 147 - Seginustemple --- 260 - Mumei 170 - MegatokyoEd --- 194 - xXSabin FigaroXx 241 - Lady Ashe --- 186 - magicians magic hat 249 - amyvitality66 --- 130 - Gaddswell 305 - Shadow Ryoko raySHINEsess Division 234 - raytan7585 126 - Delseban --- 208 - BIGPUN9999 152 - starcow --- 172 - meisnewbie 183 - Sess --- 153 - Pats_Dynasty 207 - SBell0105 --- 150 - Tombs 210 - StifledSilence --- 100 - LiselTestify 260 - neonreaper --- 110 - The Dealer 250 - SHINE GET 64 DSReam Theater Division 224 - Steiner 131 - Twilight the Fox --- 173 - The Utility Man 182 - FigureOfSpeech --- 205 - the icon ownz all 145 - chocoboslayer --- 175 - GuessMyUserName 175 - IhatethisCPU --- 142 - Warning_crazy 208 - SemiFinal vs Belarus --- 119 - Ry Senkari 231 - ZenofThunder --- 112 - Leebo86 243 - DSRage Karma Police Division 325 - KleenexTissue50 65 - Curt --- 269 - Aeon Azuran 126 - RX7InfinitiIII --- 205 - Heroic Metool 190 - Inviso --- 209 - TurnTurnTurn 176 - Whit3_Rabb1t --- 178 - TheRealosix 207 - Do not even ask --- 128 - charmander6000 267 - Karma Hunter --- 97 - ChocoTuar 293 - TheKnightOfNee Yiffdown Division 250 - Dp0blivion 130 - Wikku --- 212 - Ayvuir 163 - MajinZidane --- 203 - Ngamer64 167 - Xcarvengerx --- 195 - linkhatesganon 180 - ShatteredElysium --- 170 - GrapefruitKing 205 - Shaduln --- 154 - satai_delenn 226 - Smurf --- 88 - snowcampsoIdier 287 - FFDragon Robin Van Wiggsy Division 231 - WiggumFan267 129 - Shaggy --- 190 - yoblazer33 170 - Drakeryn --- 154 - ThisIsAnOddName 196 - yazzy14 --- 126 - kbmusiclover 224 - Eeeevil Overlord --- 83 - SilverNightmareX7 277 - transience --- 75 - MrSmartGuy 285 - ExThaNemesis --- 45 - Darkside Thardus 310 - Heroic Palmer Pizza Penguin Division 267 - Mega Mana 113 - Enohp --- 220 - Forceful Dragon 160 - Redtooth --- 227 - Shake 153 - Rocktillery --- 191 - Applekidjosh 184 - Jay LV99 --- 174 - Zylo the wolf 201 - Luis_Sera89 --- 170 - Funkadelict 210 - WVI --- 107 - Mr Igloo Bob 273 - X_Dante_X Blast Break Division 243 - Heroic Mario 102 - lihlih --- 225 - cokes311 120 - SF_Clowns --- 204 - sonicblastpunch 131 - SonicTheLegend --- 173 - Explicit Content 172 - AlecTrevelyan006 --- 177 - Procrastinater 168 - Alanna82 --- 150 - SensiShadeSlaye 190 - Amazing Telephone --- 138 - Kosmo Trainer 207 - Stingers135 Trance Division 212 - Janus5000 83 - Adept of Aiur --- 176 - BBallman7 109 - The Beginning --- 166 - ScorpionX3 129 - Angsty Lou --- 174 - HaRRicH 121 - Blitztrugg --- 122 - PepsiPlunge 173 - Princess Anri --- 79 - thekitchensink 216 - TheCruelAngel --- 86 - GANON1025 209 - Sir Chris Kool Kawaii Division 310 - Crono801 55 - Tai --- 219 - Slightlyeroticpigeon 141 - MaxedOutRyu --- 214 - ff6man 146 - Alex Shelley --- 157 - ad00 203 - AerisDS --- 158 - Lopen 202 - Mooglekupo141 --- 135 - ActJef 225 - TheLastOblesik --- 90 - Jack White 270 - Tom Bombadil Round One Crunk Division 128 - Ed Bellis 60 - War13104 58 - XxSoulxX 31 - CycloReaper -4 - TheRock1525 -37 - Luster Soldier -42 - FAHtastic -59 - mammerjammer -62 - Repus -73 - SuperSmash Master Threesome Division 83 - Elite Hunter 80 - CrimsonOcean 73 - Agasonex 40 - UltimaterializerX 31 - mr wednesday 17 - HanOfTheNekos -9 - HeroicTronBonne -17 - MyWorldisSquare -83 - SenorHouseMouse -215 - RacinHalo Suck Up Division 93 - th3l3fty 67 - Swift 44 - Harmonica 32 - Mumei 18 - xXSabin FigaroXx 3 - magicians magic hat -14 - Gaddswell -16 - pxlated -65 - The Albion Hero -162 - WalrusJump Bake Cookies Division 141 - Shadow Ryoko 70 - amyvitality66 67 - Lady Ashe 15 - MegatokyoEd -9 - Seginustemple -15 - pikaness -26 - LinkLegend27 -33 - kawaiifan -90 - hochiminch -120 - teesa TanTan Division 110 - raytan7585 88 - BIGPUN9999 35 - meisnewbie 21 - Pats_Dynasty 17 - Tombs -4 - LiselTestify -5 - The Dealer -37 - Lagoona -107 - kdheaven -118 - stripey merSHINEsess Division 76 - SHINE GET 64 73 - neonreaper 17 - StifledSilence 5 - SBell0105 -10 - Sess -18 - starcow -22 - Delseban -38 - SpikeDragon -39 - RayDyn -44 - Mershiness Silver Medal Division 129 - Steiner 62 - The Utility Man 54 - the icon ownz all 28 - GuessMyUserName -4 - Warning_crazy -4 - Ry Senkari -36 - Leebo86 -41 - cro_ -44 - azazel22 -144 - Nick Kazama 1024 Division 75 - DSRage 49 - ZenofThunder 30 - SemiFinal vs Belarus 10 - IhatethisCPU -3 - chocoboslayer -6 - Twilight the Fox -6 - FigureOfSpeech -40 - Lettuce Kefka -43 - ChaosTony -66 - mccheyne Helping Hand Division 116 - KleenexTissue50 86 - Aeon Azuran 25 - Heroic Metool 6 - TurnTurnTurn 4 - TheRealosix -28 - charmander6000 -31 - ChocoTuar -36 - silverkiller -68 - andymancan1 -74 - kungfuanyone Quaarma Division 81 - TheKnightOfNee 68 - Karma Hunter 52 - DNEA 30 - Whit3_Rabb1t 25 - Inviso 20 - RX7InfinitiIII -39 - Vlado -39 - Curt -86 - Turbo Kirby -112 - Icyblaze2287 Mets Division 81 - Dp0blivion 49 - Ayvuir 36 - Ngamer64 25 - linkhatesganon 19 - GrapefruitKing 2 - satai_delenn -11 - snowcampsoIdier -39 - SmartMuffin -73 - Rodri316 -89 - Demon HunterX Racoon Division 82 - FFDragon 61 - Smurf 23 - Shaduln 19 - ShatteredElysium 17 - Xcarvengerx 12 - MajinZidane 6 - Wikku -34 - kirbyjump -65 - meche313 -121 - SSJ3 Popo Toupee Division 108 - WiggumFan267 87 - yoblazer33 52 - ThisIsAnOddName 27 - kbmusiclover 18 - SilverNightmareX7 15 - MrSmartGuy -40 - Darkside Thardus -58 - nintendogirl1 -64 - Mrstillsmokin -145 - ymihere387 Gunner Division 73 - Heroic Palmer 64 - ExThaNemesis 50 - transience 13 - Eeeevil Overlord 11 - yazzy14 1 - Drakeryn -18 - Shaggy -24 - Minipoooot -47 - Zachnorn -123 - Kyle Bowen Gumshoe Division 72 - Mega Mana 65 - Forceful Dragon 59 - Shake 39 - Applekidjosh -2 - Zylo the wolf -8 - Funkadelict -18 - Mr Igloo Bob -55 - supdawg -71 - Gr8CyberMonkey -81 - HoratioQHornblower X_X Division 76 - X_Dante_X 33 - WVI 25 - Luis_Sera89 22 - Jay LV99 3 - Rocktillery 1 - Redtooth -17 - Enohp -25 - XtremeBlur -33 - Yonex -85 - MMXCalibur Propaganda Division 56 - Heroic Mario 43 - cokes311 41 - sonicblastpunch 36 - Explicit Content 33 - Procrastinater 11 - SensiShadeSlaye 6 - Kosmo Trainer -33 - Pasiderva -58 - Ginhyun -135 - Eeric MIO Division 71 - Stingers135 51 - Amazing Telephone 36 - Alanna82 26 - AlecTrevelyan006 26 - SonicTheLegend 23 - SF_Clowns -14 - lihlih -26 - KommunistKoala -69 - Andel -124 - oloiver Groove Division 73 - Janus5000 64 - BBallman7 55 - ScorpionX3 41 - HaRRicH 22 - PepsiPlunge 7 - thekitchensink 3 - GANON1025 -39 - Ragnarok Skies -109 - hockeydude15 -117 - Blackshark_24 Noble Division 79 - Sir Chris 36 - TheCruelAngel 30 - Princess Anri 25 - Blitztrugg 24 - Angsty Lou 9 - The Beginning -2 - Adept of Aiur -12 - Xenobi -83 - jonthomson -106 - modestmouserock zip Division 59 - Crono801 43 - Slightlyeroticpigeon 35 - ff6man 34 - ad00 33 - Lopen -18 - ActJef -21 - Jack White -41 - Forsaken -55 - rammtay -69 - Strife2 Sakura Division 69 - Tom Bombadil 47 - TheLastOblesik 40 - Mooglekupo141 36 - AerisDS 35 - Alex Shelley 24 - MaxedOutRyu -27 - Tai -47 - WhakkoJacko -79 - kenrmcha -98 - Pokalicious Category:User of the Year